1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for providing backup power to a primary power supply and more particularly pertains to a new Power Transfer System for cost effectively providing backup power which is easily installable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for providing backup power to a primary power supply is known in the prior art. More specifically, prior art systems for providing backup power to a primary power supply heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art systems for providing backup power to a primary power supply include U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,624; U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,539; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,229; U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,191 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,268.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Power Transfer System. The inventive device includes four switching means for switching power from the primary power supply to an auxiliary power supply having a start means and a stop means. A first switching means couples the primary power supply to the load. A second switching means is responsive to the failure of the primary power supply and activates the start means and deactivates the stop means. A third switching means is responsive to power supplied by the auxiliary power supply and couples the auxiliary power supply to the load. A fourth switching means is responsive to power supplied by the auxiliary power supply and decouples the primary power supply from the load and deactivates the start means.
In these respects, the Power Transfer System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cost effectively providing backup power which is easily installable.